Of Cameras and Corridors
by XantiumRising
Summary: Shattered Glass Verse: RedAlert is scanning camera feeds when he happens upon a most wonderful scene of the twins getting friendly with each other. A little too friendly to be precise.


"Ooooooh, are you going to 'face me right into this wall?" asked a drawling voice like the smoothest of high grade.

"Shut up," came another voice, similar in timbre, but pitched lower, maybe a half octave and almost. . .inebriated.

A moment later a chord of laughter erupted, the first voice, each little enunciation of humor bubbling up clearly, bouncing up and down the dark corridors of some little used sector in Iacon.

Pursing his lips, he watched, the corners of those lips slowly hitching up into a smile. "Go on," he murmured, face lit by the blue-grey glow of security screens. With clawed digits, he caught a cube of energon he had brought with him, drawing it to his lips for the smallest of sips while his optics, scarlet as the fires of the pits, never broke contact with that screen.

There, such beautiful forms, he thought, and he licked at his lips and not to catch the errant bead of high grade clinging to his bottom lip, even though it had that effect. Oh no, that wasn't it at all, it was rather, a most primal of lust. A moment later a sigh broke from his lips, intakes working as he set the cube down, drawing a clawed hand to touch at his stomach plating. Really, he should be watching the security cameras for things amiss rather than watching two mechs get friendly with each other. Yet this was such a rare treat, so rare that he couldn't look away. The both of them were lovely, and while they seemed different, they seemed the very same at that moment. Erotic was the way the broader of the two, from modifications, he'd wager, was pining the lither other half against the wall, nipping at that lovely throat that he himself yearned to lick at.

The broader of the two mechs, the one verdant green and sable grey, must've gotten a little rough as he heard a, "Oh, not so rough now, don't want to see Hatchet so soon again. . ." from the lither of the two mechs. He was mainly bronze, but had violet paint at his thighs and shoulders. They both had matching sets of red optics that were rather drained of color via the security screen, but it bothered him little as he watched with lust and fascination. Undulating frames moving in time danced on that electric screen before him, illuminating his drawn features.

The room was dark, as it always was, it made it so much easier to see what was on the screens around him. It was a small room, narrow and somewhat long. A chair at the middle, comfortable and soft, as he spent many hours in it, so a little comfort would be little to ask. A console was before that chair, and after that, a wall, tall and wide, composed of many squares, glassy and just slightly rounded. Each played a different picture, a different angle, a different spot. Here was his 'optic in the sky.' It was a means of control, this watching of all sorts of activities, he knew everything and anything that went on about Iacon, and then some. Oh, that Saboteur, the 3IC thought he was so primus-forsaken sneaky about his dealings. Surely it would surprise Jazz more than a little the things that he, RedAlert, the head of security knew concerning that enterprise of drugs ran by the ex-enforcer. Blaster as well, he knew what that mech was up to, and even knew when Mirage was sneaking around the base. That incident with Jazz's favorite whore had been quite hilarious. That one he had kept back, perhaps simply to spite Jazz even if he was oblivious to the record of such a thing. Yet there were perks beyond that, like perks the sort he was watching now. The collection he had of these sorts of things was. . .impressive to say the least, yet, no two mechs were lovelier to him then the ones on camera now, and he was certainly making a copy of this. Perhaps it was some in-embered vanity that he enjoyed so much what he was seeing now. Like him, the two mechs were toughlines, though the both of them boasted significant modifications. Still, they were gorgeous to watch. They were twins of all things, rare things, and were far lovelier than Jazz and his psychotic twin, not that Redalert could say he was all the saner of any around Iacon.

But now. . . Now, such thoughts were anywhere but on Jazz and his meddlesome ways about base, no, not in the least. A moan broke through the speakers and Redalert couldn't help but draw his clawed digits down, down towards his plate. Licking at his lips he watched as Sideswipe drew up one of Sunstreaker's violet thighs, drawing it to verdant plating, clawed digits, much like his own, wrapping under the crux of a knee. Every detail was taken in, not a single touch, shift or sound missed. There, Sunstreaker's hands, which seemed like art in on their own, were reaching back, pressing on the wall behind them for leverage as his frame arched against his twin's frame. Beautiful lips belonging to that of the bronze twin spread open, petulant and so very handsome, before another moan broke from that mech'a vocalizer. Sideswipe seemed the quieter of the two, not that the security officer much cared. Another shift was made, and he watched as Sideswipe's other clawed hand dip down to pluck Sunstreaker's other leg, lifting and forcing his twin to wrap his legs firmly about the waist of his brother. Besides entwining himself to his twin, Sunstreaker moved his hands and arms both, circling them around broad shoulders of sable and green. Then the movements began, that ghosting of what would soon begin. Smooth circles were made, slow for the moment against Sunstreaker, eliciting sounds that were getting him going. Dipping a gunmetal grey hand down, he stroked his claws over his plate, shivering as his optics were unable to tear themselves away from the scene. A smile took his face and he knew that Sunstreaker must've gotten his twin overcharged off of something potent for Sideswipe to be taking things slow or passionately. Redalert didn't need to be the head of security to know that Sideswipe smacked his twin around quite often. That was rather common knowledge about base.

The deep charcoal and red mech smoothed his clawed digits over his plate, sending shivers of pleasure all through him. Lips broke apart and he breathed out a little sigh as his optics flickered, watching, timing his own movements with the scene before him. A pleasured sound broke from Sunstreaker's lips and that sound from that most gorgeous of mechs made more of an impact on him than even the touches applied to his plate. Moments passed, and Redalert thought he heard the smallest of clicks, followed by a second one. Suspicions were confirmed as he heard the two exchange a few words.

"You wet, you little whore?" asked Sideswipe, voice sharp where Sunstreaker's was so smooth.

"Oh yes, dripping, Sideswipe," cooed Sunstreaker, unperturbed by the insult made to him.

Redalert thought he might've chuckled at such comments, but he wasn't paying so much attention to himself, digits idly stroking himself. No, his attention was on these scene before him. Licking his lips, he watched as Sunstreaker's digits, clawless, dipped into his twin's interfacing components, no doubt to further stimulate his twin. The head of security couldn't help but imagine and desire those digits upon him in such a way and a moan broke from his own lips now. How could Sideswipe be so stoic and quiet? Drug-addled maniac, he thought as the side of his lip pulled up. Still, a carnal part of him couldn't help but desire to be between those two lovely frames. Sunstreaker was exquisite, but Sideswipe was no bad catch for a mech himself, though Redalert couldn't help but wonder if the mech had once been as beautiful as his twin. Surely that mech's drug use had taken a toll on his physical appearance as well as his internal systems.

Thoughts drifted now as he seen the sheen from Sideswipe's extending spike which caused his intakes to hitch. At this, his own plate lifted, finally, and nonchalantly did his clawed digits swirl about the housing of his spike. Anticipation for what would happen next sent thrills through his frame and he smiled, smiled to this beautiful scene. Another moment passed and he watched with widened optics as Sideswipe lined himself up with his twin's valve, no doubt wet, moist, and all those little things Redalert fantasized about. Dipping his claw into his spike housing, he nudged at the tip of his spike before he felt himself stir. In time, he extended while Sideswipe rather slammed into his twin. The sound of Sunstreaker's voice was somewhat. . .distorted by the audio, but the pleasured sound upon it was not lost, and Redalert found himself squeezing upon his spike as that sound reverberated through his audio receptors. There was stillness as he watched, the only sounds being of groans from the twins and pants from him, pants they couldn't hear. It was tenuous, that moment, that moment of pure stillness where Sideswipe was surely reveling in the feel of his twin and Sunstreaker was basking in the feel of penetration, that trading of one release for the desire of the next. Stroking his digits upon his spike, Redalert continued to watch, how could he not? Slowly Sideswipe shifted, drawing back, eliciting yet another pleasured sound from Sunstreaker's lovely vocalizer. It seemed that as soon as Sideswipe had drawn back, he had shoved back in, a soft thump against the wall resounding even into the camera's less than sensitive audio receiver. Those thrusts started out slow, and each one brought a moan from the bronze twin, and maybe a grunt from the green one. Yet as slow as those thrusts had began, they were quickening, smooth half circles in and out, in and out. The quality was not the greatest, sadly, but Redalert could more than imagine that lubricant that would surely be dripping down the bronze mech's thighs from such actions. His own hand was now pumping lightly upon his spike, his breathing quickening as the scene unfolded before him. Lust and desire mingled, and the visual and audio stimulation combined with his own physical touching was causing the loveliest of pleasure. Did Redalert wish he could join the two? Oh yes, very much so, oh, he would've given so much to just be with Sunstreaker alone, but no, he couldn't He was the head of security and everyone knew that, everyone knew how much power he held in such a position and everyone must've had an inkling that he knew much about what went on. Surely, someone could cause injury to him in something so intimate, purposely, maybe even kill him. Some might call him paranoid, he might even agree, but that didn't mean it wasn't justified. . .

Such thoughts were broken when he heard a, "Sideswipe!" from Sunstreaker's vocalizer, and hearing the growl from Sideswipe, he watched as the verdant mech attacked with a brutal kiss. The bronze mech's hands had moved, grasping his brother's dermal plates, holding there upon cheeks as he returned the kiss, if it could be called a kiss at all. There was the gnashing of denta, the nips, the exchange of conductive fluids, and hardly anything that resembled a kiss. "Lovely. . ." Redalert breathed, realizing that Sideswipe, possessing sensitive audio receptors, had affectively silenced his rather vocal twin, at least for the most part. Still, muffled sounds parted from those perfect lips. Each detail was captured, both by the recording device and those keen scarlet optics. Sideswipe's clawed hands had alighted upon Sunstreaker's hips, holding there, the tips of them scratching at well shined paint as his thrusts deepened and quickened. Dragging his digits to the tip of his spike, Redalert moaned softly, his breath curling from his lips, almost fogging in the cool of the room. The security officer wasn't sure about them, but the attentions paid to himself and those visions were bringing him closer and closer to the precipice, to the cusp of ultimate pleasure. Not long, no, not long at all he thought as his intakes heaved again. Sideswipe's mouth was still pressed to Sunstreaker's, yet the bronze mech's hands had moved, had shifted. One was doing the strangest thing upon a verdant shoulder and he was perplexed by it, but not for long. No, the broader twin had sped up again, and Redalert was sure that Sideswipe was just smearing his brother's paint against that hallway wall. Each moment brought him closer and closer, especially with the way Sunstreaker was positively writhing against his brother's assault. The strokes made to his spike were timed perfectly with the movements made by Sideswipe and Redalert rather found himself envious of what those mechs were doing. Such a delirious tease this was to watch.

Suddenly, he saw Sunstreaker toss his head back, mouth spreading wide as scarlet optics brightened ten fold. The cry made by the mech was even more delicious, echoing even in that small room as it came over the speakers. Slender hands were gripping to Sideswipe's shoulders and he quickly caught the way that Sideswipe had slowed his pace, but not on his own volition. No, Sunstreaker's valve had surely constricted and was giving the verdant mech all the more resistance. Redalert squirmed then, watching that, panting as he continued his own touches to himself. Sideswipe was still trying to furiously thrust himself into his twin's suddenly tighter valve and it was just. . .too much. Moaning, loudly, Redalert hit overload, the pleasure shrieking through his frame causing tremors, but still, he could not rend his optics from the screen as he felt his own transmetal fluids pour over his hand. The verdant twin was close he saw, and a moment after his overload and two moments after his twin's overload, Sideswipe hilted himself within his twin, coming to a full stop as he grunted, the sounds just barely coming over the speakers. All of them, including Redalert, were still, panting. Condensation dripped off his deep grey and scarlet plating, and he was sure they were experiencing the same. The scene had been just as good as he had expected it to be, and content, he finally moved, drawing his hand, wet and sticky with his own fluids to his lips. Lapping it like a cybercat cleaning itself, he smiled, smiled as the two twins started to disengage. It was slow, Sideswipe first letting down one of those lithe thighs of Sunstreaker's, then the second leg. Little groans were produced from the both of them as the verdant twin pulled himself free of his twin.

It was nice little imagery, and he had thought it over when suddenly the bronze mech had been seized by his twin by the shoulders. Sunstreaker's optics had flared as clawed hands shoved him to his knees and rather forcefully. Redalert's optics flared as well as his lips spread in a grin, "Oh yes? An encore, for me?" he asked to himself, denta glimmering. Tucking his spike away, his clawed digits had just shifted to his valve, to slickness there when the most annoying of all sounds came over. A ring, and he knew it was the intercom into the security room. Growling with gnashing denta, he drew his fist up, slamming it on the table for the disruption. Forgetting about the cube of high grade there, the force of such a hit knocked it over, sending the violet fluid to the floor, splattering about. Yet it was the least of his concerns. Such anger at a disruption flared through his being and he knew it had better be good as he shut the volume off, just as Sunstreaker had bent his head to his twin's valve. Grumbling, he forced himself in a semblance of a good mood as he hit the comm button, speaking, "Redalert here, over," he said smoothly, though he could not force the strain in his voice completely out. A cool, stoic voice came over the speaker then, Prowl's voice. "You're needed, please report to the third level planning room." Like that, the icy tactician's voice cut off and removing his clawed digit from the button, Redalert roared. Well, at least it would be taped, but watching it live was always best. . . Still, he had best not linger, Prowl technically held more rank than him. . . Ignoring his spilt energon and having to tear his optics away from another beautiful scene, he slipped out of the security room, hands fisted as his plate closed up. Later, later he would enjoy it, all of it, all over again, and maybe another time after that as well. . .


End file.
